All is fair in love and war
by Miss A Weasley
Summary: War,Baby,Marrige,Child,HPGW .5 words.... RR M Just incase.
1. Chapter 1

b Disclaimer: The characters belong to a J.K Rowling and will never be mine.. unfortunately /b 

Authors Note: ahaha o.O I apparently wrote less that 500 words on my last try at this chapter so they didnt post it but my friend just told me it was 605 words and 3710 characters soo xP ahaha anyways my first fic wow im soo proud. :D lol yeah anyways I hope you enjoy it. Its a working progress I must say.. please r/r because I don't know what you all expect of me to write like.. add me to msn/email me on if you have any suggestions about what should happen. or if you would like to be added to the mailing list. Thank you.

b All is fair in love and war: Prologue /b 

"Harry I love you so much I don't want you to get hurt, Bill and Percy are already dead, they will be after me soon too. This child can't grow up without a father and I cant live without an husband" she said as slow tears fell slowly onto her lap.

"Ginny I love you too but you know I have to go, I'm the only one that can kill that bastard; I will make sure he doesn't kill anybody else I promise you. You must remember Bill and Percy gave there lives for us gin, they died so that we could live like we are today. If they didn't die in that fight against those death eaters trying to protect your family there would be no us, we would both be dead and we wouldn't be having this child. I am sure that they are up there looking down at us smiling."

"AND WHY ARE THEY SMILING AT US? YOUR GOING OFF TO BE PROBERBLY KILLED AND TO LEAVE OUR CHILD WITHOUT A FATHER." All the anger was coming out finally, after she had bottled it up for so long.

"But Ginny.."

"THERE PROBERBLY IN PARADISE WHEN IM HERE CRYING MY EYES OUT. WHY SHOULD THEY BE LOOKING DOWN TO SEE ME IN PAIN HUH?"

"Ginny you know very well that they are not in paradise they are looking down at you because they are filled with concern for us and the rest of the family."

Ginny fell to the cold hard floor, her face was drenched in tears that were pouring down from her pretty hazel eyes. Harry picked Ginny up and held her in his arms and kissed her. He told her she would be alright before proclaiming a last goodbye.

"I have to go Gin, look after yourself and the baby ok?? Hermione will be here to help you. I promise you Ginny I will come back before our baby's born, this war cannot last more than that, I will have him dead by then, remember I am an auror now, when I fight, I fight for us. I love you, always remember that.."

He put his hand on her face and brushed his thumb up and down.

"I love you too Harry..." Tears had become slow again as she gave him one last kiss,

"I must go now, Ron and the other aurors are waiting for me. I love you. Bye."

"Bye Harry" She said, giving him a smile of hope as he walked away down the path to the village.

This tragic day was the day that war between the light and the dark began, not one soul on the earth knew what was to happen, apart from one person; Harry Potter, he knew what he had to do, he had to defeat Lord Voldmort. If it was only as easy as it could be said. He had a lot in store for himself and too much to cope with, a wife. Oh yes he had a wife. But a wife that was expecting a child now that was something he had to cope with. Would he even survive to see his newborn child? Would he even know its name? What would it grow up to be like? He did not know one single answer. He loved them thats for sure he would do anything in the world to be with them he hated the prophecy, oh how he hated it. By then again this was how it was supposed to be.

b Everything happens for a reason /b 

b Authors Note: never expected to write that good o.O anyways next chappie coming soon :D b 


	2. Chapter 2

b Disclaimer: The characters belong to a J.K Rowling and will never be mine.. unfortunately /b 

b center All Is Fair In Love And War br 

Chapter 1 /center /b 

It was 8 and a half months after that horrific night, the start of a war. Since the start of the war there had been thousands of casualties, most of the Hogwarts professors had died trying to protect the castle. Hundreds of students and former students had also died. As days went by people were becoming more hopeless as to what would happen next. Would Harry Potter save us all again? Nobody knew, rumors were spreading that he was diseased. However Ginny would never believe them, she knew deep down inside that he was still alive, anyway nobody had found his body yet had they? They had no real proof that he had actually i died /i . Every day was a day full of angst and worry. She praised god that Voldemort did not know that she was 8 and a half months pregnant with Harry's child, nobody knows what he would do.

---------

Ginny was stared out of the window, it was a dark and misty night full of worry and pain. Yet again Ginny could not sleep, nightmares had intruded her dreams of Harry and the baby living a normal happy life. Whilst sipping a cup of her famous hot chocolate Ginny gave a ear-piercing scream as somebody apparated into the room behind her.

"Leave me alone whoever you are." she firmly stated.

"Ginny, it's about Harry. The ministry seem to have found him, and what supposedly appears to be a pile of ash."

She immediately recognised the voice, it was of her own brother, the best friend of Harry, Ron.

"Ron, stop playing games, its not funny anymore. What is this the 16th time you have tried it?" She replied pondering on what Ron had just said.

"Nope, Ginny, I'm not joking this time they have actually found him." Said Ron excitedly.

"OMG RON! OMG WHERE IS HE? I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" Stated Ginny excitedly.

"He is in St. Mungo's at the moment I will take you to see him in a minute, okay? Apparently some ministry cars are coming here to pick you up. Because of your "condition." OK?" He said.

"Fine, let me go and pack some bags."

---15 minutes later.---

"GINNY THE MINISTRY CARS ARE HERE!" He shouted up the stairs towards Ginny.

"I'm coming... I'm coming..."

Ginny stampeded down the stairs towards Ron, she was carrying so many things that it looked like she was pregnant with triplets.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Your not moving houses you know!" he exclaimed.

"Well Ron I want to bring all the right things for harry and so far i have narrowed it down to all of this." she said as her face started to glow red.

"Jesus Ginny, the reason we are going there is to pick him up and take him HOME, be careful though apparently he sustained quite a few injuries during his "travels"...Well enough about that, we must be getting into the cars."

"What travels? Oh my god, Ron why didn't you tell me that before? Hmm?"

"Let's just go okay?"

"Whatever."

Ginny and Ron stepped onto the porch of the potter country house, the garden was blooming with daffodils and some exotic flowers that hardly anybody saw, since it was the middle of February. Ron helped Ginny down the steps from the porch that led to a narrow pathway set out in a very country manner. They finally reached the gate to see awaiting them, a ministry car.

"Good evening Mrs. Potter and Mr. Weasley, my name is Henry Smith. I presume you are ready and prepared to travel to St. Mungo's?" Said a determined voice of what appeared to be the driver of the vehicle.

"Yes, me and my brother, are ready." She said.

"Oh I see you are pregnant Mrs potter."

"Yes I am most certainly pregnant, Eight and a half months in fact" she said as her face began to glisten with profoundness.

"You must be careful, you can't trust anyone these days. They might be working for the dark lord."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself you know." Snapped Ginny.

"Just make sure you do Mrs Potter, none of us would like to see the wife of the famous Harry potter to be

The driver opened the door and ushered Ginny and Ron inside.

"Thank you." Ginny and Ron said in unison.

The engine started, and before they knew it the car was speeding into the darkness of night; towards London. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder.

"Ginny, were here I think." Ron said, as he shook vigorously.

"This isn't anywhere near St. Mungo's! What are we doing here?" She proclaimed.

"CRUCIO" Somebody shouted from the distance. A red light shone through the car almost hitting Ginny but she quickly ducked down behind the seat. Unfortunately, Ron was behind Ginny. The spell hit Ron squarely in the chest. Ginny let out an ear-piercing scream as she surveyed her brother shaking and screaming with excruciating pain. Before she knew it her brother had passed out.

Ginny peered outside the window of the car, she did not immediately recognise the location that she was currently in. She strained her eyes to try and see what was in the distance. All she could see was fog and mist sweeping across the ground. The mist had suddenly start to disappear and she saw something that resembled gravestones, at least that was what they appeared to be. She suddenly notices there was something beyond the tombstones. She could only make out the scruffy figure of a young man chained to the rock.

I "Who is that man?" /i She thought as she slowly started to walk towards the stones. She was ¾ of the way there when she heard somebody rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she said with a trace of fear.

"Me."

"Who are you?" she exclaimed

"Don't you recognise me? I believe we have met before, but back then your name was simply Ginny Weasley, not Ginny Potter."

"No.." she said, her voice was trembling.

"Where are we?" She questioned clutching her stomach trying to shield her baby from him.

"Where are we? Where are we?" He mocked.

"You my dear are at the end of your life as well as that child you are carrying."

A/N: I love cliffhangers don't you? Please review I need to know your thoughts on what I should do.


End file.
